gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
BEST OF Game Grumps - July 2016
'''BEST OF Game Grumps - July 2016 '''is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps, Game Grumps VS, Steam Train, and Grumpcade videos of July 2016. The Clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his twentieth Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Ross * Matt * Ryan * Barry * Commander Holly * Octopimp * Macho King Games Featured Game Grumps * Devil's Third * Dark Souls III * Sonic and the Black Knight * Pokémon FireRed * Super Mario Maker * Katamari Forever Game Grumps VS * Hollywood Squares Steam Train * Salt and Sanctuary * Overwatch Grumpcade * Circus Games * Pokémon Art Academy Clips Used * Yes Hole (Devil's Third Part 4: Time of Our Lives) * May I Take Your Order? (Dark Souls Part 67: Lord of the Craig) * Time Vampire (Sonic and the Black Knight Part 11: Levels of Stink) * Your Way (Hollywood Squares Part 2: Cornered) * Waggling and Dying (Sonic and the Black Knight Part 5: Rich with Rings) * Jump for Treasure (Salt and Sanctuary Part 2: Jumping for Treasure) * Just Wiggling (Sonic and the Black Knight Part 6: Wiggle for Victory!) * So Good to See (Devil's Third Part 1: Roople Pooples) * I Go Jump Now (Devil's Third Part 3: Playing Hard) * The Ballad of 'Yes Hole' (Devil's Third Part 4: Time of Our Lives) * Poor Bird (Devil's Third Part 4: Time of Our Lives) * No, Germs (Devil's Third Part 5: Up in Flames) * The Twinkling Titanite (Dark Souls Part 63: Bagging It Up) * Bang (Devil's Third Part 6: Problem Solver) * Craig (Dark Souls Part 69: Unnecessary Chanting) * CraigNamed after the last clip, possibly due to editor error. (Dark Souls Part 69: Unnecessary Chanting) * Amazing Lunge (Circus Games) * Break a Leg (Overwatch: TOO MUCH CAVALRY) * Merlina! (Sonic and the Black Knight Part 11: Levels of Stink) * Arin Smells (Sonic and the Black Knight Part 11: Levels of Stink) * Racist! (Pokémon Art Academy Part 24: Hitting the Weights!) * The Lugia Reveal (Pokémon Art Academy Part 24: Hitting the Weights!) * Anticlimactic (Dark Souls Part 75: Falling Short) * FUCK IT! (Sonic and the Black Knight Part 13: Feeling the Stupid) * A Simple Note (Sonic and the Black Knight Part 14: A Little Adventure) * Barry's Song (Pokémon Art Academy Part 27: Beautiful Mistakes) * Numerologist (Sonic and the Black Knight Part 15: Water Skating) * Um... (Sonic and the Black Knight Part 15: Water Skating) * Slappy Trees (Sonic and the Black Knight Part 16: Spitting Rhymes) * Arin Rages (Sonic and the Black Knight Part 21: Just a Bit More) * Ross Takes a Dump (Pokémon Art Academy Part 35: Finale) * Only Beedrill (Pokémon FireRed Part 115: Bee Drillin') * Names from the Past (Pokémon FireRed Part 115: Bee Drillin') * NOT BEEDRILL! (Pokémon FireRed Part 115: Bee Drillin') * Blub Blub (Super Mario Maker Part 110: Bowser's Prison Fight) * Edward (Hollywood Squares Part 2: Cornered) * This Plot (Sonic and the Black Knight Part 7: Wreaking Havoc) * Don't Bother Ivan (Devil's Third Part 4: Time of Our Lives) * New Band (Katamari Forever Part 5: Far From Perfect) * This is Your Captain Speaking (Pokémon Art Academy Part 21: Flying High) * Stupid and Dumb (Sonic and the Black Knight Part 10: Freaky Andy) * Arin Has a Bad Time (Sonic and the Black Knight Part 13: Feeling the Stupid) * Jenny, Brenda and Donna (Super Mario Maker Part 110: Bowser's Prison Fight)